The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for accessing or boarding a surface standing at least partially in and above a water surface, such as boat, dock, landing, raft or other similar surfaces, and particularly to a step apparatus attachable to a portion of a surface standing at least partially in and above a water surface for boarding animals from the water onto the surface.
It is common for animals to accompany their owners on boat trips. During these trips, the human owners, as well as the animals, may choose to enter the water. Reboarding the boat, or accessing a raft, dock, or other surface from the water is a challenge for many reasons, including forces by currents and waves, as well as lack of ground support on which to push off to re-board the boat or access the surface. This is especially difficult for animals, such as dogs, that cannot make use of the boat or dock ladder, if present, that is designed to assist humans. Furthermore, animals, such as dogs, are unable to pull themselves up onto the boat or dock as humans can. Therefore, it is often the owners themselves who have the difficult task of retrieving their animal from the water. Not only is this a challenge, but it also involves getting wet and is potentially dangerous for both the humans and the animals.
As such, there is a need for a boarding device to assist animals, such as dogs, onto the boat, dock, or other surface from the surrounding water. Such devices are presently available for use on boats, but these devices are unstable, unable to attach to different boat hull designs, may be difficult to configure for use and transport, may be difficult to attach or detach, and requires awkward or uncomfortable animal positions.
In addition, the design of many prior devices makes those devices susceptible to high external forces. The external forces are due to the high surface area of the devices in the planes of the water movement and may cause high degrees of movement relative to the boat hull or other above-water surface. This can be intimidating to the animal and may discourage use. This movement can also result in damage to the boat hull or surface, and/or damage to the boarding apparatus, with the potential for injuring the animal. Thus, there remains a need for a stable, pet-friendly, simple, and universally adaptable animal boarding apparatus, with a design that minimizes the presence and effect of external forces, and conforms to various hull constructions.